


brother(s)

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: Ahsoka reflects on the family she's gained during the war.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Kudos: 14





	brother(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anakin and Ahsoka, brother. Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

As she gets to know him better, Ahsoka finds herself thinking of Anakin less as her Jedi Master and more of… an older brother, she supposes.

Anakin is nothing like the Masters she knew growing up at the Temple- he seems less concerned with the strictures of the Jedi Code, and more about the results he gets in the field- and even when his plans don’t entirely work, Ahsoka is always learning something new from him.

And with the way the clones watch out for her- Rex especially- Ahsoka is pretty sure she’s going to have a lot of older brothers by the time the war is over.


End file.
